From January 12-15, 2005, the Breast Health Global Initiative (BGHI) in collaboration with the NCI Office of International Affairs proposes to convene the second Global Summit on International Breast Health for Countries with Limited Resources at the Hyatt Regency in Bethesda, Maryland. The ultimate purpose is to improve breast cancer survival in low and mid-level income countries. Specific conference objectives are: 1) Bring together world experts to address major technical issues related to breast health service delivery in underdeveloped countries; 2) Review, expand and update the 2003 International Breast Health Care Guidelines for Countries with Limited Health Care resources to include practical recommendations for health service improvement and implementation steps to prioritize screening and treatment choices based on a country's available resources, demography political and social issues; 3) Disseminate the guidelines to health care practitioners, scientists, health ministers, patient advocates and others to improve access to breast cancer screening, detection and treatment for women in economically disadvantaged countries. The conference will help close the gap from knowledge to practice for breast health services, develop evidence-based practices to share throughout the world, provide implementation steps to improve the quality of breast health services for women in economically disadvantaged countries and further interaction among clinical communities, public health resources and advocacy, and non-governmental organizations. The conference format includes daily expert panel discussion, presentations, consensus building and guideline development related to 1) Early Detection and Access to Care, 2) Diagnosis and Pathology, 3) Cancer Treatment and Allocation of Resources, and 4) Health Care Systems and Public Policy. Findings from the conference will undergo peer-review publication, be submitted to the AHRQ National Guideline Clearinghouse, and be disseminated through web links provided by world health and medical organizations.